gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Strike World
Bomb Strike World (ボムトライクワールド) is a run & gun video game for the PlayStation. It was the first Bomb Strike game in the series to be released for the PlayStation. Story Millions of years ago, the evil Negabombers were defeated by heroic Blitzbombers and imprisoned inside Orange Crystals. In modern day, Jangura returns to revive his followers. He inserts them into four humans and increases their powers before sending them out to conquer planets. Tommy sees them fly by as he activates his White Gryphon and takes off to challenge these foes. Gameplay Story Mode Striker worlds. To complete the areas, you must control Tommy and the White Gryphon and destroy enemies and obstacles that will lead to the exit. To be able to complete each level, the player must locate and pick up all of the Crystals on the map. Once this is complete, the door to the exit will open, and the player is allowed to move on to the next area. In the fourth area of each world, the player will have to defeat a Negabomber, and an extra boss that is themed after the type of world the setting is in. Once you defeat a Negabomber, the player is given a unique Blitzbomber armor to wear for the next boss battle, which has a normal attack and a special attack. The battle armor is only used for the boss battles, meaning once the player advances to the next world, the battle armor will be lost. As such, it is recommended that players take full advantage of these parts. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, the last one standing is the winner. Set bombs to destroy other bombers. There are different modes to play at, such as "Single Match" and "Hyper Mode", and the player or players are able to chooser one of ten different unique maps to battle on, each map having a different twist and theme to the gameplay. The objective is to blow up blocks or obstacles to be able to advance towards other bombers and catch them with the fire from your bomb. When obstacles are blown up, items frequently drop from them. Single Match Single Match is a basic game in which five Blitzbombers are on a map chosen before the game starts. The player can choose "Duo Match" or "Free-for-All", with Duo Match being able to choose two teams to fight, and Free-for-All for all five players. There are other options that can be determined, like number of rounds to win in order to win altogether, time limit for each round, Sudden Death, and others. Sudden Death happens once a certain amount of time has passed, and the map starts to fall apart rapidly, killing any player who happens to be standing on a space that disappears. Maniac Mode Maniac Mode is another type of multi-player game setting, in which you choose which items you want to have appear on the field, and how many. Possibilities range from having maximum fire matches with other players, or merely a max amount of bombs with no firepower, as well as gaining special powers that cannot be obtained during normal Single Match play, such as the item that allows you to walk through walls. Special Mode This mode allows the player to play a special level with a pre-determined amount of time to complete (only options are two-minutes and five-minutes), as well picking a selection of items to start with. There are three selections, each containing three different items, or amounts of a certain item. The object of the Special Mode is to rack up as many points as you can, done best by defeating numerous enemies within the same blast of a bomb, and picking up letters. Defeating the Boss at the end of the level yields a large amount of bonus points. The game is over once the player dies, or defeats the boss. When a game ends, the player is ranked on the amount of points he or she acquired before they lost or won. Higher points will result in a positive ranking (like Good Pilot) and low points will result in a negative ranking (like Worst Pilot). It is unclear whether or not the rankings have anything to do with the game (because there is no High-Score board) other than being a self-accomplishment for the player to achieve the best ranking possible. Worlds World 1 (Planet Jungle) Enemies *Rock Hopper *Bull Runner *Snake *Gorilla *Pangolin *Gigaworm *Trent Walker *Quake Striker World 2 (Planet Tornado) Enemies *Snow Fighter *Clock *Rain Child *Krudzu *Storm Bomber *Buzzard *Bass Falcon *Cyclone Striker World 3 (Planet Volcano) Enemies *Spider *Golem *Mummy *Techmech *Ghost *Burn Flower *Sally Solar *Magma Striker World 4 (Planet Lakes) Enemies *Shark *Manbow *Eel *Merman *Squid face *Alex Fisher *Aqua Striker World 5 (Black Airship) Enemies *UFO *Cannon *Hunter *Cloned Blitzbomber *Heavy Tooth *Analyzer *Jangura *God Face and God Blitz Characters *White Gryphon *Fair Medic *Indigo Hex *T-Battler *Shock Sentry *Mega Grappler *Hidden Sniper *Item Truck Category:Bomb Strike Category:PlayStation Games Category:Run & Gun Category:Multisoft Category:Multiplayer